Flip Jump
The Flip Jump is Zero Suit Samus's Down Special Move in the Super Smash Bros series. Description When executed, she will flip into the air. Zero Suit Samus will flash as she does a flip and an arching jump through the air. This provides horizontal and vertical recovery. It functions as Zero Suit Samus's third jump, but does not put her into helpless mode, allowing her to use her Plasma Whip/Wire in addition, which makes up for its relatively short length. This move provides a short time of invincibility for Zero Suit Samus during the initial rise. She cannot perform the Flip Jump again until she lands, even if she is hit before returning to the stage. If Zero Suit Samus hits a wall while performing the Flip Jump, she will automatically perform a Wall Jump. This does not count as the Wall Jump she can perform without landing. She will automatically do up to 4 jumps if she continues to contact them soon enough, mostly in custom stages. After using Flip Jump in the air, Zero Suit Samus cannot land on a platform that she can go through until the move has completely finished (when she is level in height with when she started), instead she will fall through it. If any attack button is inputted (A, B, or Z on the GameCube controller) while Zero Suit Samus is flashing, she will stick out her foot at a 45 degree angle, performing a kick. Anyone hit by the initial extension of this kick will be sent downwards in a moderate-power meteor smash. This makes for one of her few killing moves. She can also perform her down aerial attack when just past the 180 degree mark. Samus can also footstool jump at any time during this move, off of an opponent (even if they are hanging from a ledge) or even off of any non-energy projectiles, such as Yoshi's egg, Solid Snake's grenade, or even Samus Aran's own Missile. If Zero Suit Samus attempts to footstool jump while she is flashing, she will do a special spinning jump that goes about half the height of her double jump. This also works on items, not just characters. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the move leaves an afterimage effect and is more powerful, augmented by her Jet Boots. The "footstool" does 8% damage, while the kick does 14%. It also has two new variants, the Low Flip, and Shooting Star Flip Kick. It returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and can be seen in Zero Suit Samus's showcase trailer, where she uses it to finish off Ganondorf. An update on January 29, 2019 shortened the amount of time that undamaged opponents are buried by the Flip Jump. Official data Zero Suit Samus (Alt.) Trophy "Her down special Flip Jump can bury a grounded fighter in the dirt. She can kick midflip by pressing the special button." Customization description "Flip through the air. If you land on an opponent, they'll be buried in the ground." ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Official Game Guide'' Stomp 8% Kick 14%: "This flip attack buries an opponent who is grounded or meteor smashes airborne opponents. Hitting the button again during this attack will kick in the direction you started the attack from unless you input the opposite direction. Zero Suit Samus has full invincibility on startup and partial invincibility on her head and lower body while flipping." Smash Tips (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) "Fighters struck while on the ground will be buried, while airborne fighters will be meteored. Press the attack button during this move to launch a kick. This kick deals a lot of damage and has a powerful meteor effect, too." Tips (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) ;Flip Jump (Down Special):"Fighters struck while on the ground will be buried, while airborne fighters will be meteored." ;Flip Jump's Traits (Down Special):"If you hit an opponent in the air with this move, it has a meteor effect. Hit an opponent on the ground to bury them. You can also press the special-move button again for an extra kick with good launch power." ;Flip Jump's Meteor Effect (Down Special):"Press the attack button during this move to launch a kick. This kick deals a lot of damage and has a powerful meteor effect too." Trivia ]] *The Flip Jump resembles a similar maneuver performed by Samus in casual dress in ''Metroid: Volume 2, although it is unconfirmed if it was a deliberate reference to the manga. Category:Special Actions Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Zero Suit Samus